


The Very Authentic Horror Movie Hotel

by beeayy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Horror, Humor, The Shining References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeayy/pseuds/beeayy
Summary: North and Lucy take a road trip to visit a famous film site.for the #NEraWinter2020 Prompt for Dec 15: Belief | Road Trip
Relationships: Lucy & North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: New ERA Discord: Festival of Prompts





	The Very Authentic Horror Movie Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> The Shining is definitely not a holiday movie, but it is a winter movie!

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

“No,” North said. Best not to entertain some of Lucy’s more weird and freaky questions, especially when you traveled hundreds of miles through snow and ice to stay with your best friend in a hotel that was once the film set for a certain horror movie.

“Oh, North,” Lucy said. “Why stay in a haunted hotel if you aren’t going to get into the _spirit_ of things?”

North snorted, then winced and poked Lucy in the side. “I can’t believe I laughed at that. Are you sure this is the hotel they used for _The Shining?_ ”

“I think so,” Lucy said, looking around the hotel lobby.

“We might get snowed in.”

“That will just add realism to our experience,” Lucy replied. “Though it’s not as grand as they made it look for the movie, is it?”

…North thought it looked like a completely different _building_. The cobwebs in the corners, for instance, did not seem faked. Nor did the creaky doors and weird smell. But this was Lucy’s trip so she tried to be tactful. “Maybe it’s a knock-off. To fool tourists and dumbass androids.” Well, more or less tactful.

“It looks pretty haunted to me,” Lucy said.

“Yeah…” North looked around, taking in more weird details—the mismatched fixtures, the insanity-inducing wallpaper, the suspicious brown stain on the carpet that looked like it dripped from out of thin air. Probably just a leak. Blood dripping from the ceiling would be absurd. She started to look up—

“ _Blue room_?” a voice creaked behind her.

North jumped about ten feet in the air and whipped around so fast her braid whacked her in the face—but it was just a little old lady. Clearly, not creepy at all, old ladies just sounded like that sometimes.

Lucy glared at North like ‘don’t ruin this for me’. North sheepishly stuffed a chunk of hair back in her braid, and did her best to look reputable.

“ _Only the blue room left_ ,” the old lady growled.

“Guess we should be glad it’s not the ‘REDRUM,’” North said, “right?”

The old lady didn’t even crack a smile at this five-star joke. Her trembling fingers just pressed an antique key into Lucy’s hands and she disappeared without taking credit card info or anything.

Yeah, that was perfectly normal. 

But…you know, so what? If anything tried to mutilate, haunt, or possess Lucy, she’d be there to save her. Lucy maybe watched a lot of horror but she watched a lot of action movies. When faced with an axe-wielding Jack Nicholson North would just go all _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_ on him.

Not that you could necessarily kick an ethereal spirit from beyond the grave in the face.

Not that she believed in ghosts. Or axe-murderers. Certainly not in a hokey knockoff tourist-trap hotel.

“They’re really committed to the ambience!” Lucy said excitedly as they climbed a back set of stairs to get to their room. “We get to use this old-fashioned key and everything.”

North eyed the key and plastic fob. “Aren’t those things like, not actually very safe?”

“I’m sure it’s just for looks.” They reached the top of the stairs and Lucy gasped. “It’s just like the movie!”

North looked around at the peeling wallpaper and—was that mold in the carpet? “Uh…”

“Let’s hold hands and be the creepy twins.” She took Norths hand and sing-songed, " ‘ _Come play with us, Danny!_ ’…"

North laughed, but rolled her eyes and repeated the line.

“’ _Come play with us Danny—forever, and ever and…’_ ”

They rounded the corner just in time to see two little shapes holding hands at the end of the hall.

North sprang back, shielding Lucy with her body—

“Calm down, it’s just a mirror!” Lucy laughed. North looked back and sure enough, it was just a greasy mirror at the end of the wall. He put a hand over her thirium pump as Lucy hurried to the end of the hall and around the next corner with no hesitation.

“Who the heck puts a mirror somewhere like that?” North demanded.

Lucy didn’t reply. There was only silence.

"Lucy?" North followed—hastily? "Lucy!" A brief flash of Lucy with her thirium painted on the walls passed through her system as she dashed around the corner.

But Lucy was just standing there, staring in rapture at the door at the end of the hall. There were big scratches and dents in the wood, chipping the paint.

"It’s perfect!" Lucy said with a squeak.

"Uh—yeah…"

Lucy started to unlock the door. She ran her fingers along the marks in the door. Someone really went to town with something against this door. A splinter almost pricked her finger and she drew back.

"…Hey, you don’t think someone actually tried to smash their way in here, do you?”

“You’re reading too much into this.”

“I was only half-joking about the REDRUM thing…”

“What does ‘blue room’ spell backwards?” Lucy giggled, “Moorulb? If you let your imagination run away with you, you’ll end up trampled by nightmares.”

“Okay, I don’t need any of your weird proverbs right now, I’m just saying—”

Lucy finally managed to get the door open. It creaked as it swung in, revealing a room that looked perfectly normal and un-murdery. Bed, desk, chair, the works. The walls had been decorated with inviting blue speckles that matched the bedspread and the curtains.

North and Lucy stared at it.

“…Does that pattern on the walls look like—"

“—Thirium splatter?”

“Yeah.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

“It couldn’t be, though.”

“Of course not.”

“I’m sure all the rooms are like this.”

“Yeah. Who puts androids in the android murder room?”

They both considered this.

“Okay,” North said. “Here we go. Into the room with definitely-not-real axe marks on the outside, definitely _not_ splattered with blue blood.”

They both continued to stand there.

Five minutes later they were back in the car, driving away from the hotel as fast as the snow would allow.

“They say the film site of the ‘ _Christmas Story’_ remake is only an hour away,” Lucy said, cheerfully. “I’m sure there’s a nice hotel there. Do you believe in Santa?...”


End file.
